The Princess and the Pirate, huh?
by KarenWriter
Summary: Henry finds out about Emma's relationship with Hook, while they're talking about Regina. Set right after episode 3x22 One-shot! CS!


Something I would love to see after episode 3x22 where Henry finds out about Emma and Hook.

_Edited by my wonderful beta reader: "**thetimeladyswan**"._

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

**"The Princess and the Pirate, huh?"**

After the confrontation with Regina at Granny's Diner, Emma feels miserable for what she did to her, although bringing Marian from the past was unintentional.

Emma exits the restaurant feeling completely guilty and uncomfortable.

She's walking down the porch when the doorbell rings - a voice calls right behind her.

"Swan, where are you going? Are you allright?" Hook asks her, concerned.

Emma stops and turns around to face him. Their gazes meet.

"Yeah, I just ... need some time to think clearly, I guess," she replies, tone serious.

Hook knows something's off - she can tell - and approaches her, shortening the distance between them. "I suppose this is all about the 'melodrama' back there," he offers.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"So? What about it?" Hook asks, innocently.

Emma looks at him with disbelief.

"Really?" she exclaims.

"You know I'll keep asking if you don't tell me, lass," Hook assures her, looking at her tenderly. He senses she's holding something back.

Emma sighs. This is just too hard for her to admit out loud.

"It's just ... I can't believe I did everything wrong!" she cries out - and adds - "I saw the movie and still, I screwed things up," she says incredulously, her tone barely above a whisper.

"Movie?" Hook asks her, with a puzzled look.

"The movie 'Back to the Future' " Emma explains, like it's the most common thing in world.

"Back to … what?" Hook says, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Emma shakes her head slightly. "Forget it. I just know I did it wrong, okay?" she affirms, upset with herself.

"How is that? Your parents are together. You saved us all again, Swan. Why do you say you did it wrong?" Hook asks her, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Because ... I ruined Regina's life just like my mom did!" Emma states, finally.

Hook's face softens and looks at her, tenderly. "Look, it wasn't your fault, lass. You didn't know, all right?" he insists, comforting her.

Emma smiles softly at him. "I know what you're doing, Killian, but it doesn't change anything," she affirms.

Hook moves even closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"Listen, love, you did what you thought best. You saved a woman's life. If it wasn't for you, Regina would have killed her. Wouldn't that be worse?" He rationalises - and adds - "And, in any case ... how could you know that lass had something to do with Robin Hood?" he offers, kindly, caressing her cheek with his good hand.

She smiles at him. She doesn't know how, but he had the exact words to make her feel better. She has never felt so heard, comforted and loved in her entire life. But still, she disguises it.

"Do you have any idea how to fix this?" Emma manages to say, nervously.

"I haven't a clue, but I think this is up to Regina and Robin. If they truly love each other, they will be together no matter what. Not even a former wife who came back from the 'bloody dead' '" Hook says, with humor.

They chuckle and smile.

"How do you know this stuff?" Emma asks him, curiously, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Because I had the same hope," Hook assures her, looking at her lovingly.

Emma blushes and smiles slightly. She really knows what he means by that.

"Thank you, Killian," Emma tells him.

"Any time, love," Hook replies, politely.

He brushes her hair back, and they start to get lost into their eyes when a young voice calls a few metres behind them.

"So, the Princess and the Pirate, huh?" Henry says, teasingly.

Emma and Hook break apart quickly, and turn around to see the young boy standing at Granny's front door, with a proud smile on his face, his chin up, his hands in his pockets.

"Henry!" Emma exclaims, surprised, and walks to him, quickly, while Hook drags his good hand through his hair in embarrassment. How long had he been here? They didn't even hear the sound of the restaurant's doorbell.

"What's going on, kid? Is everything okay?" Emma asks the young boy, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. It's just I didn't see you at Granny's and I thought you might be here. And, I'm sure I could ask you the same, but I think it is pretty clear." Henry says.

Emma glances quickly at Hook, and turns her gaze back to Henry. "What do you mean, kid?" she asks him, nervously.

"Oh, come on, Mom! You can't hide it from me! And besides, I could see this coming," Henry confesses proudly.

"Why's that, lad? Hook asks the boy, not really sure if he should do so.

"Well, my Mom was about to get engaged to a guy, and suddenly, she didn't do it when you showed up in New York. And ever since we came back to Storybrooke she's spent all of her time with you," Henry explains, proudly.

"Henry, I ..." Emma starts.

Henry looks at her, tenderly. "It's okay, Mom. I'm sure he loves you and if you're happy, I'm happy too," Henry declares, smiling.

Emma's eyes widen in amazement.

"Why are you so sure of that, lad? If you don't mind my asking, " Hook asks him curiously.

"Because you went back to Neverland, you found my mom in New York after a curse and you helped her to reunite my grandparents. You didn't have to, you know? So, it's okay. You're a hero Killian, and heroes deserve happy endings," Henry assures him kindly.

Hook draws a sincere smile across his face, and Henry grabs his Mom to hug her tightly.

"Oh, okay!" Emma exclaims, confused, but returns the hug.

Henry looks up at her. "I love you, Mom," Henry tells her.

Emma smiles. "I love you too, kid," she replies.

Hook smiles at them.

"Now, I have to get back to Granny's or my grandpa will yell at me," Henry informs, a bit ashamed, as he slips out of his mother's arms.

"Why? What did you do, kid?" Emma asks Henry.

"Let's say I was getting bored and then Ruby and I figured out grandpa's sword doesn't help for cooking," Henry explains, completely ashamed.

Emma chuckles, but looks at Henry disapprovingly. "I'll take care of that later, kid," she says.

Henry enters in the restaurant again, leaving Emma and Hook alone.

Hook approaches Emma and hugs her, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asks him, enjoying his arms around her.

"Nothing ... it's just something the lad said," Hook replies.

Emma looks into his eyes and finds out exactly the reason of his laughter.

"I am not a Princess!" Emma exclaims, annoyed but smiling.

"Sure, and I'm not a quite pirate anymore, love," Hook says, teasingly and winking at her.

Both giggle and fall into a tender kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! So let me know what you think! **


End file.
